Tokyo et Paris
by E-61
Summary: Dua personifikasi, dua kota yang berbeda, menjadi kesatuan dalam empat musim... Fem!Japan x France / AU, Maybe OOC/ first fic in this fandom


_Dalam hangatnya sapuan matahari dan kristal salju di Paris, kita bercengkerama dalam kecanggungan kata-kata. Membaur dalam aliran musik alam..._

_Dalam hembusan angin yang menari bersama momiji dan sakura di Tokyo, kita ikut berhenti bersama waktu. Mulai membagi perasaan..._

* * *

**- Tokyo et Paris -**

**.**

Story **© E-61  
**

Original Character **© Hidekazu Himaruya**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja sayup-sayup datang namun cuaca masih tetap seperti siang hari meski tidak menyengat, tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalan. Hawa musim panas didukung dengan masa untuk berlibur mendorong mayoritas untuk berada di pantai atau tempat yang dingin seperti kolam renang. Kecuali beberapa orang.

Duduk di _cafe _sambil melihat warna langit yang menggabungkan warna-warna indahnya; kuning, merah, dan ungu. Ia nampak bosan akan sesuatu, rambut hitam sebahu miliknya—yang cukup jarang bisa dilihat di negeri ini— ia ikat seadanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia memandangi es krim _hazelnut_ dengan hiasan potongan cokelat di depan matanya mulai mengalir mengikuti lekuk gelas tempat makanan dingin itu dihidangkan. Mengotori putihnya meja.

Wajahnya yang nampak sedikit lelah berada tepat di atas meja dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk; kesal dan bosan yang kentara. Telinganya yang cukup tajam dan sepinya suasana senja membuatnya siaga saat mendengar sebuah suara siulan bersamaan dengan langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya, ia tidak mencoba untuk memastikan. Hanya mengangkat dagunya yang sempat menopang wajahnya di meja, memperhatikan sosok yang bersiul dan semakin dekat dari gelas makanan dingin yang kini berubah menjadi air yang berwarna dengan tidak indahnya.

Kemudian yang berikutnya ia dengar adalah permintaan maaf.

Warna merah memenuhi matanya. Ia hanya merengut kesal walau di luar terlihat biasa saja sambil memandang sosok yang ternyata seorang pria, kini berada tepat di depannya; rambutnya juga sebahu sepertinya. Dengan kilauan seterang emas dan secantik warna jagung juga mata dengan warna dari alam para dewa [1] namun lembut. Semua dari yang ia tahu tentang pria itu tetaplah sama setelah cukup lama waktu melangkah dari pertama mereka bertemu, berkenalan dalam acara formal, mulai akrab bercengkerama, hingga seperti saat ini; saling berkunjung ke tempat masing-masing setiap setengah tahun. Sebagai sarana agar bisa saling lebih dekat satu sama lain.

Tapi, ia sedikit tidak suka bila gilirannya untuk berkunjung ke Paris—kota kebanggaannya, sang pria pasti datang terlambat. Bahkan mulai jadi sedikit benci karena tahu sang pria mudah beralih pada keindahan lain adalah alasan keterlambatannya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuket bunga _daisy _tergenggam dan tersembunyi dengan apik di balik punggung sang pria yang kokoh sebelum terulur padanya.

Warna merah luntur dalam kumpulan kelopak putih _daisy._

Sang pria dengan hati-hati duduk di sampingnya, sedikit tertawa melihat wajahnya yang putih-kekuningan sedikit menunjukkan warna mawar. Merah yang berindikasi malu.

Pria itu mengambil beberapa suap dari es krimnya sambil sedikit menggunjing dengan suara khasnya saat bersenda gurau tentang dirinya karena menelantarkan makanan yang menurutnya sangat enak itu. Yang digunjing hanya bersikap tak acuh sambil menatap sang pria dengan datar. Semenit kemudian mereka saling berbagi berbagai hal; sejarah, budaya, bahkan hal-hal konyol yang entah berujung kemana.

Obrolan terhenti sampai sana, ia fokus pada bunga dan sang pria pada es krimnya. Suara kicau dan kepakan burung yang bermigrasi memecah bisu di langit, ketiga warna-nya semakin membaur dan menciptakan gelap. Di daerah kota yang hanya berisi bangunan-bangunan dengan suasana _victorian _ini tak ada nyanyian dari serangga malam. Yang ada hanya alunan biola lembut namun sarat akan sihir kasih sayang. Mereka berdua memesan makanan untuk masing-masing, menyegel mulut yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata, membungkusnya dalam alunan yang memecah malam, menguncinya dengan sebuah kunci yang teramat manis.

Ciuman singkat di musim panas.

**.**

* * *

_Musim panas di Paris, kita terlihat cocok berdua... tapi seperti efek wine, kecocokan sesaat itu akan hilang seiring pening dinaungi cahaya pagi.. dan kita kembali amnesia, bercengkerama seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa..._

* * *

**.**

Pria itu tidak suka dingin, dan kalau bukan karena ia yang meminta pria itu untuk datang ke sini berhubung personifikasi dari negara gereja termuda [2] itu ingin sekali melihat _hachiman matsuri _[3] yang katanya bisa melihat kelinci di bulan sambil menikmati sake dan makanan khas. Yang dijawab dengan suara tawa tertahan dari sang personifikasi negara matahari [4]

"Kita tidak akan melihat kelinci di bulan, Francis-_kun_.. tapi kita mungkin akan menikmati sake yang banyak, kalau kau kuat..."

Sang pria hanya diam membayangkan ucapannya hingga kakinya berpijak di Tokyo di kala malam nyaris menelan petang, tidak sedingin yang ia bayangkan dan daun kuning kemerahan seperti daun _maple_ tersebar di berbagai penjuru, sang pria diam-diam mendecak kagum.

Kediamannya sudah berada di depan mata, sederhana namun begitu indah dipandang. Persis seperti tuan rumahnya. Tanpa basa-basi, sang pemilik rumah menyambutnya dengan _kimono _hitam bermotif teratai lengkap dengan akar-akarnya yang terjalin dengan rapi, rambut hitamnya ia biarkan tergerai. Ia menyuruh sang pria untuk mengenakan pakaian dengan model yang sama serta senada. Namun bermotif kumpulan spiral seperti ombak yang menggulung di laut dalam.

"Sebenarnya kurang pantas kau pergi ke festival dengan _kinagashi_, tapi apa boleh buat... hanya ini yang pas di tubuhmu," senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Entah sang pria harus senang atau sedih karena ucapannya barusan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan pakaian yang berbaur dengan warna malam, jalanan sesak dan ramai, suara saling bersahut-sahutan, berbagai stand yang asing menarik perhatian sang pria.

Dengan lihai sang pria bersurai kuning keemasan berpindah ke berbagai stand, tangan kirinya mengenggam permen apel dan perman kapas sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam _taiyaki _dengan krim vanilla yang sudah tak berkepala. Keringat membuat setiap helai rambutnya berkilau alami. Membuat sosok yang bersamanya menahan tawa untuk kedua kalinya.

Sang pria mengulurkan _taiyaki _tanpa kepala itu padanya. Setelah berpikir sesaat. Akhirnya sang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu menerima dan menikmatinya perlahan. Manisnya krim vanilla, kilauan kembang api di langit menemani bintang, dan tangan yang saling menggenggam di bawah naungan kembang api.

Dan begitu dini hari tiba, sake yang diidamkan sang pria terhidang dalam jamuan sederhana begitu mereka tiba di rumah. Terjaga hingga hari baru menyambut.

**.**

* * *

_Musim gugur di Tokyo, kita terlihat cocok berdua... Meskipun dengan sake, tangan kita masih saling menggenggam, bercengkerama hal-hal baru... hanya kita berdua..._

* * *

**.**

Kali ini, semua personifikasi negara berkumpul di Paris untuk merayakan pesta natal. Dinginnya angin yang berhembus bersama dengan serpihan salju bukanlah penghalang. Para personifikasi dari wilayah barat saling bersulang dengan gelas wine mereka sambil bercengkerama ria, sedangkan personifikasi dari wilayah timur menikmati hidangan yang tersaji.

Hal itu tidak berlaku bagi keduanya, pria berambut kuning keemasan sebahu dan gadis berambut hitam dengan kulit putih kekuningan, mereka berdua hanya duduk dan memandang kumpulan orang di sekitar mereka. Sang pria duduk tepat di sampingnya, membuat sang gadis asia itu tidak bisa menoleh karena sedikit gugup. Fokus pada pohon cemara yang sangat besar di depan matanya.

Gadis itu— ia tidak terlalu familiar dengan natal dan semua yang berhubungan dengan acara itu, meskipun di negaranya ada juga yang merayakan. Tapi ia tahu bahwa sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk meletakkan sebuah kado kemudian bertukar dengan yang lain. Itulah kenapa ia memandang kado yang ia letakkan di bawah pohon cemara, dan diam-diam menggenggam kado lain di balik saku _trench coat_-nya— khusus untuk pria di sampingnya.

Semua personifikasi berkumpul dalam satu lingkaran besar, membuka kado yang mereka terima setelah ditukar sedemikian rupa, disusul tawa bahagia, tawa yang terlihat dipaksakan, senyum, alis yang terangkat, hingga ejekan ringan yang membahana. Dan gadis itu, satu dari sebagian dengan tawa yang dipaksakan melihat kado-nya berada di tangan personifikasi negara kincir angin. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan sambil sesekali menyentuh kado lain di sakunya. Kecewa.

Dalam hati ia ingin kedua kadonya berada di tangan sang pria, sayang kado pertamanya tidak sampai di tangannya. Dan gadis bersurai hitam itu terlalu malu untuk memberikan kado yang ia sembunyikan secara langsung, akhirnya saat semua personifikasi pamit pulang ke negara masing-masing keesokan harinya, gadis itu mengambil kesempatan untuk meletakkan kado keduanya di bawah pohon cemara.

Dan sepanjang perjalanannya kembali ke negara asal, ia membayangkan pria itu mengenakan hadiah darinya.

**.**

* * *

_Musim dingin di Paris, kita terlihat cocok berdua... Di tengah pesta natal, di depan pohon cemara hening itu mendekatkan kita, dan di pohon cemara kutaruh hadiah dan harapanku untukmu..._

* * *

**.**

Sakura berguguran. Menutupi jejak-jejak salju.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan sambil memandang sekitarnya, ia bersiul pelan mengikuti alur nyanyian burung dan dedaunan. Ia berhenti dan mengistirahatkan diri di taman sambil memandang kelopak sakura yang masih setia bertahan di pohonnya. Bunga dengan nama yang sama dengan namanya.

Warna merah muda yang bersinkronisasi dengan hijaunya rerumputan terukir di wajahnya yang putih, sedikit malu dan senang karena kenangan saat mengikuti pesta natal yang merangkap _world meeting _di akhir tahun itu berputar tiba-tiba di benaknya.

Gonggongan anjing kesayangannya serta merta membuatnya menyingkirkan kenangan itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau lapar, Pochi?"

Gonggongan anjing kembali terdengar. Akhirnya gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya diikuti sang anjing. Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki sosok pria berambut pirang sebahu duduk dengan tenang di depan beranda rumahnya.

Sang gadis hanya bisa termangu memandang sosoknya, detak jantung yang semula setenang aliran air di lautan kini berdentum keras; menyayat namun menggoda, kata-kata seakan terenggut dari bibirnya, yang terasa hanya hangat yang terkumpul di sekitar tubuh kecilnya yang tenggelam dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan pria itu.

Sang gadis menunggu, memejamkan mata sambil menunggu realita kembali padanya yang kini terkunci. Semu kemerahan kembali menghiasi.

Bibirnya terkunci dan dalam sekejap matanya hanya melihat satu warna, betapa hidup terasa singkat baginya detik itu.

* * *

Ia menundukkan kepala, tidak berani memandang pria di depannya. Apalagi untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Sedangkan sang pria hanya memandangnya lembut. Dan samar-samar tersenyum.

Ucapan terima kasih mengalun di telinga sang gadis, membuatnya perlahan-lahan memandang sosok pria di depannya. Baru disadarinya sesuatu yang familiar dari pria itu; Ia mengenakan syal biru langit di saat cuaca tidak dingin sedikitpun. Kado yang gadis itu letakkan untuknya di pohon cemara saat natal.

Mereka ditemani kelopak sakura yang berguguran; warna merah muda dan wangi manis yang diantarkan menjadi saksi bisu saat pria itu mengacak-acak rambut hitam sang gadis sambil berkata betapa miripnya ia dengan bunga yang berguguran.

Dan betapa inginnya pria itu pergi ke festival musim semi bersamanya, suaranya terdengar sedikit terbata namun begitu jernih saat mengatakannya. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan sang gadis dan dengan telunjuknya ia terlihat seolah sedang menulis di sana.

Suka.

Gadis itu menunduk kembali, ia tepis tangan sang pria dengan lembut dan menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri dengan erat.

"K.. kalau kau memang ingin pergi, ada beberapa festival yang bisa kita kunjungi... berdua..."

Sakura terus berguguran, kali ini diikuti suara gonggongan anjing kesayangan sang gadis dan tawa mereka berdua.

**.**

* * *

_Musim semi di Tokyo, kita terlihat cocok berdua... kau kembalikan harapanku dengan senyummu, dan kau memberiku tangan untuk kugenggam, sosok untuk kusayang, serta sepasang hati yang kucintai dan juga mencintaiku..._

_Mungkin bila aku terbangun di musim berikutnya, aku akan berada di Paris. Menikmati hangatnya cahaya mentari dan hangat darimu..._

_Dan bila kita amnesia untuk kedua kalinya, waktulah yang akan membuat kita jatuh cinta lagi. Karena di Tokyo dan Paris, cinta kita tersimpan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Kaki :**

[1] Warna violet atau ungu dalam bahasa warna mempunyai beberapa arti, salah satunya adalah warna dari para dewa. Dan biasanya warna ungu juga sering dikaitkan dengan hal-hal spiritual atau kejiwaan

[2] Julukan negara perancis dikarenakan suku pertama di perancis (frank) berpindah agama dari arianisme ke kristen katolik setelah keruntuhan kekaisaran romawi

[3] Festival takayama musim gugur, salah satu festival terbagus di jepang yang diadakan dua kali dalam setahun, saat musim semi (sanno matsuri) dan saat musim gugur

[4] Julukan negara jepang

* * *

**A/N :  
**

Ah, akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic ini... yokatta...

Seperti yang tertulis di summary, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini... jadi sebelumnya, salam kenal buat para author yang sudah mendiami fandom ini sejak lama *bows*


End file.
